Avetza
Overveiw Avetza(plural) Avetzan(singular) The Avetza are a species of orange blind lizards who evolved on the planet Atavin in the Grid of Berol in the Andromeda Galaxy. They were led by the Government of a Unitary Diarchy, where two monarchs lead at the same time from unrelated families who have absolute power over the decisions of their civilisation. Their civilisation (as of AD 2143) controlled 18 star systems and use faster-than-light technology to travel to and from the colonies. They had a population of 865 Billion at their prime, many of which are employed by the colonising industries. Species The Avetza are 1.5 metre tall orange desert lizards who have no perception of light. They have six limbs: three arms and three legs which are all equidistant and have a symmetrical layout in thirds. They have nubs on the end of their toes which they stand on to keep colder and not burn themselves on the hot sand. Down their "backs" (in between the arms) are sets of webbed spines to cool down from the intense heat. The Avetza are also very social creatures, hunting together in packs before civilisation, and even now they have close connections to all of those around them. This has influenced culture a lot, with easily formed bonds of trust and solitary confinement being thought of as a form of torture. History The history of the AIUD is diverse and intricate. The change in culture across countless generations of the Avetza have changed the lives of every single person and animal ever encountered by the AIUD and their predecessors. Within their history are public figures who range from benevolent dictators to aged-council members and scientists who discovered things which revolutionised living and ways of thinking. There are cultures from the most sadistic barbarians to the calmest and most collected nations. There are events from the minute to the catastrophic. Inventions from the earliest tools to faster-than-light propulsion systems. Beliefs which shattered countries. Bonds which tied in every one who ever lived throughout all of their time. Within their history are the greatest stories and boldest tales which all culminated in what is now today. -"Long live the Diarchii!" Culture and language Avetza culture is based mainly around anti-theistic views and the importance of social bonds and being physically and mentally strong. There are many public competitions of strength and intelligence, brawls in the street being a fairly common occurrence. Many houses in the residential zones are broken down because of the amount of fights, and aren't repaired because of the significance to the public. Their culture also honours the importance of their diarchy, with two royal families aswell as the semi-caste system: With a particular scent you must train to be a certain job, this is so people may easily tell if they are talking to a royal member, a butcher, a farmer or anything else. Government The Avetza were controlled by the AIUD, which stands for the Avetzan Interstellar Unitary Diarchy (except the "Y"'s are swapped for "ii"'s because of the language of the Avetza). This is a system in which two separate royal families have an absolute control over the decisions of a civilisation that spans several star systems, which is populated by the Avetza species. Technology Avetza technology is mostly based around radio waves, heat transferal and motion. This can be easily seen from the style of computer, spaceships, locomotion and general everyday devices which the Avetza use in society. Military The AIUD's military represented a significant proportion of the Avetza population. However, the AIUD's military was considered unneeded by most as the only things that the military are used for are propaganda for the military itself, and maintaining preparation for any "threats" from other worlds. Territories The territories listed on the page are territories that have been considered, at least in one point in their history, owned or at least partially controlled by the Avetza population. Atavin Atavin is the home-world of the Avetza species. The planet has a global average temperature of 70*C and has a vast ecosystem. The oceans are made of diluted sulphuric acid. The oceans are a deep orange, whereas the land looks dark purple and the skies are bright red. | }} Category:Articles by User:Avetzan1 Category:Andromeda galaxy Category:AIUD Category:Avetzan Category:Berol